Power Rider (2020)
Let`s Ride! This is a fan adaptation of Kamen Rider Zero-One. Plot Power Riders ' Armored masked warriors that possess incredible power through cutting edge technology. Nexus Technologies designed the first Power Rider suit for military purposes code naming it "01". The Power Rider suits are designed to enhanced the wearers physical and mental abilities through cybernetics and A.I.. Ride Cards are used to allow the Rider to access different animal based forms to better adapt to different battle situations and opponents. * 'Dan Parker / Power Rider 01 * Logan Malik / Power Rider Caliber * Blair Stone / Power Rider Valkyrie ' * 'Ava / Power Rider Talon * Zander / Power Rider Stinger * Junior / Power Rider Extinct * Gai Almada / Power Rider Kaiser Nexus Technologies The Worlds leading tech company that created the first Power Rider suit, the "01"suit. Their slogan is "connecting the present to the future". A.I.M.S (Artificial Intelligence Management Squad) A law enforcement squad that combat the threat of rogue A.I. Their code is "Rogue A.I are threats and threats must be eliminated". Power Rider 01 is currently no.1 on their most wanted list. * Logan Malik / Power Rider Caliber '''- Commander * '''Blair Stone / Power Rider Valkyrie '- ' 'Technical adviser and 2nd in command * '''A.I.M.S Troopers '- Ground troops who posses specialized firearms that allow them to deal with Ruin Drones but not RUINoids. 'RUIN ' A cyber-terrorist group and main antagonists of the series. * '''ARK * Zander / Power Rider Stinger * Ava / Power Rider Talon * Junior / Power Rider Extinct * RUINoids ** Mantis RUINoid ** Frilled Lizard RUINoid ** Squirrel RUINoid ** Squid RUINoid ** Bat RUINoid ** Snail RUINoid ** Frog RUINoid ** Mammoth RUINoid ** Dodo RUINoid ** Gazelle RUINoid * RUIN Drones '''- Robotic grunts of RUIN * '''Dodo Drones - When the Dodo Ruinoid turned against RUIN it corrupted various Ruin Drones turning them into its own grunt army. * RUIN Titans '''- Giant robots created by Nexus Technologies for A.I.M.S to use but were hacked by RUIN. Raiders Humans that can transform into pseudo Rider forms using a Raidizer and a Ride Card. * '''Buffalo Raider * Whale Raider * Lion Raider * Penguin Raider Supporting Characters Other Heroes * Power Rangers Dino Knights Ride Cards * Rising Hopper '(Power Rider 01) * '''Blasting Wolf '(Power Rider Caliber) * 'Charging Cheetah '(Power Rider Valkyrie) * 'Stinging Scorpion '(Power Rider Stinger) * 'Fierce Falcon '(Power Rider 01 / Power Rider Talon) * '''Thundering Dodo (Power Rider Extinct)' * 'Savage Shark '(Power Rider 01)'' * 'Blazing Tiger '(Power Rider 01)'' * 'Freezing Bear '(Power Rider 01)'' * 'Mighty Mammoth '(Power Rider 01) * '''Hopping Kangaroo (Power Rider 01)' * 'Great Gorilla '(Power Rider Caliber) * 'Electro Hornet '(Power Rider Valkyrie / Power Rider Kaiser) * 'Grappling Hercules Beetle '(Power Rider Stinger) * 'Gatling Hedgehog '(Power Rider Caliber) * '''Amazing Atlas Beetle (Power Rider Kaiser) * Snaring Spider (Power Rider Caliber) * Crushing Buffalo '(Buffalo Raider) * '''Gigantic Whale '(Whale Raider) * 'Explosive Lion '(Lion Raider) * 'Storming Penguin '(Penguin Raider) ' RUIN Cards * RUIN Mantis ' * '''RUIN Frilled Lizard ' * 'RUIN Squirrel ' * 'RUIN Squid ' * 'RUIN Bat ' * '''RUIN Snail * RUIN Frog ' * '''RUIN Mammoth ' * 'RUIN Dodo ' * '''RUIN Gazelle * RUIN Rhino (Power Rider Kaiser) EVO Ride Cards * Hyper Hopper '(Power Rider 01) * '''War Wolf (Power Rider Caliber) * Steel Swarm''' Hopper (Power Rider 01) '''Quotes * "Let`s Ride!" (Pre-Transformation Announcement) * Episodes # Rise Of A Rider # A.I.M.S Assembles ''' # '''Family Business # Showdown # Heroes Specials * Power Rangers VS Power Rider: Collision Course Gallery Notes Category:Adaptations Category:Series Category:Season Category:Kamen Rider Zero-One